In the world
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: UA. "Pronto cumpliré siete años. Pero a esta edad ya sé muchas cosas".


_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

 _ **A Sophiaarlet.**_

* * *

Pronto cumpliré siete años.

Y a esta edad ya se muchas cosas.

Se que vivimos en una ciudad llamada Copenhague, que esta en un país que se llama Dinamarca. Y aquí hace mucho frio. Papá dice que hay que ponernos un abrigo. Hoy iremos a comprar flores para mamá.

Nos hemos levantado muy temprano y el cielo esta gris.

Papi dice que muchos años atrás yo estaba flotando allá arriba, como la nieve y que cuando quise tener un lugar en el mundo, baje de allí y comencé a vivir en la barriga de mami. Ella no me esperaba, así que se asusto cuando supo que estaba por llegar. Pero, también dijo estar seguro de que mamá me amo desde el instante en el que supo que yo estaba dentro de ella. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo cuando le pregunte de donde venían los bebés.

Después, crecí tanto que mis papás podían sentir como pateaba y como ya no cabía allí, un día salí disparado, directo a las manos de un doctor. Pa corto el cordón y Ma me saludo.

" _Hola, George"_

Ayer le pregunte a mi mamá de donde venia. Ella respondió que de un lugar muy muy lejano llamado México. Me prometió que un día lo visitaríamos, y que me llevaría a donde ella creció. Imagino que debe ser muy bonito por allí. Ma la llama "la ciudad de los palacios". Luego me dijo de donde venia papá. De un sitio llamado Londres. Quise saber si algún dia iríamos. Ella dijo que no.

 _—A tu padre no le gusta ese lugar._

 _—¿Por que?_

 _—Siempre esta lloviendo._

También me aprendí los nombres de mis papás. Mami es Sara y Papi es Arthur.

Seguimos caminando por la ciudad. Pa me lleva de la mano a pesar de que ya soy un niño grande.

—Sabes George.—Dice mi papá— Creo que aparte de las flores, también podremos regalarle a mamá el dibujo que hiciste ayer.

—Si.— Sonrió — Espero que le guste mucho.

—Claro que si, le va a encantar.—

Cuando papá vio mi dibujo, dijo que parecía una foto. Allí estábamos los cuatro. Mami, Papi y mi gato Thor. Ojala me regalen otro gatito, uno que sea negro. ¡Si! Eso seria genial, así podría llamarlo Loki.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, Pa me suelta en lo que escoge el regalo de mamá, agarra un ramo con flores muy grandes y de muchos colores.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—¿El qué?

—Esas flores.

—Ah, se les conoce como Crisantemos.

—¿Critansemos?

Papá ríe mientras me revuelve el pelo.

—Se dice Crisantemos, y son las favoritas dé tu madre.

—Ah.—Papi me da el ramo mientras le paga al tendero. Me alegra haber aprendido algo nuevo.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, vuelve a tomarme la mano. Alcanzo a ver un larga línea que tiene en la muñeca. Un día le pregunte porque tenia eso. Y el me dijo porque la tiene.

 _—Es una cicatriz— Arthur explicaba mientras daba un largo suspiro._

 _—¿Por que la tienes? ¿Te caíste de algún árbol?_

 _Su hijo le miraba con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. El pequeño, con el cabello negro azabache y las iris verdes estaba expectante a la respuesta que el británico estaba por darle._

 _—De hecho, esto me paso durante una guerra._

— _¿Una guerra?_

 _—Si.— El inglés asentía— Me lo hizo un hombre muy malo._

 _—¿Y por que te lastimó?_

 _—Bueno, el quería que me durmiera para siempre. Así que corto los hilos que están debajo de mi piel. De ese modo, era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en un sueño eterno._

 _El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asombrándose._

 _—¿Y luego que pasó?_

 _—Una reina me salvó.—Se inclino ligeramente y susurro al oído del infante.—Tu la conoces._

 _—¿Enserio?_

 _—Ajam— El rubio señalo a la mujer que estaba preparando_ la cena. Su esposa iba y venia por la cocina. Canturreando y echando ingredientes a una sartén.

 _—¿Mommy te salvó?_

 _—Si._

 _—¡Wow!, entonces ella es un héroe, ¡como Capitán América!._

 _—Emm, si. Si lo ves de ese modo, supongo que tienes razón._

 _—Pero papá, ¿por que el hombre malo te hirió?_

 _Arthur bajo la cabeza, tal vez, cuando su pequeño fuera mayor, el entenderia lo que en realidad habia pasado. Pero por lo pronto, sonrio de lado y se apresuro a darle una respuesta._

— _Me odiaba tanto que él no queria que encontrara mi lugar en el mundo._

 _—¿Y pudiste encontrar tu lugar?_

 _—Si, esta aquí. Con ustedes._

Jaja. El hombre malo fue tan tonto, jamás podría hacer que Pa durmiera eternamente. El ahora es muy fuerte y si alguien quiere lastimarlo, yo lo defenderé.

Caminamos hasta llegar a casa. Mi hogar esta en un cuarto en el séptimo piso de un edificio grandísimo. Subimos en el ascensor y cuando entramos a la casa, vemos que mamá ya se ha levantado. Ella sonríe al vernos y papá ladea la cara mientras le ofrece el ramo de flores. Se pone tan rojo como los tomates y mamá le da un beso en los labios.

Aghh. ¡Fuchi!

Corro a mi cuarto buscando el dibujo. Lo encuentro y camino hasta Ma y se lo doy.

—Mi cielo, es precioso.— Dice mientras camina a la cocina y lo pega en el refrigerador.

Mommy ha hecho waffles y dice que como hoy es sábado, podemos ir a ver una película.

¡Eso es genial! ¡Ojala que podamos ver la nueva pelicula de Thor!

* * *

 _Vale, se que esto es sumamente random, corto y feliz pero es que necesitaba distraerme un poco. Para las personas que leen Future Days, deben saber que estoy teniendo problemas con el desarrollo de la historia. He tenido que adelantar un arco argumental que iba despues de dos capitulos que ya tenia en desarrollo. Esto es a causa de un review que me ha llegado (que mas parece berrinche) y quiero que la historia en si sea la que responda a ese comentario. La verdad no se cuando actualizare asi que el fic por lo pronto esta en Hiatus._

 _Muchisimas gracias por leer y esto es para ti Sophie! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado._

 _El titulo de la historia corresponde al tema homónimo compuesto por Stephen Rennicks._


End file.
